Behind Closed Doors
by Ember LeClaire
Summary: A late night exchange between master and servant is not what either expected. Oneshot. Very mild language, mentions of blood and implied SebastianXCiel.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. All rights belong to their original creator. I am not profiting from the writing/publishing of the fanfic.**

* * *

The room was blanketed in darkness, but that was alright with him. After all, he _lived_ in the darkness. Whether it was prowling the underbelly of London cleaning up the messes deemed unsightly by the Queen, or sifting through the shadows of his own past and facing the bleakness of his future. Ciel would never escape the darkness, and he knew it.

However, just to the right of his bed sat the lit candelabra atop the wooden side table. It was the lone source of light in the room, as even the thick curtains were drawn, blocking out any moon light that would have otherwise lit the young earl's bedroom. The weak flames provided just enough illumination for him to see only what was right before him, and no further.

But he didn't need to see any farther to know that he was not alone. He knew that just beyond the reach of the light his faithful butler stood as dutifully as ever. It seemed his demon preferred the darkness as well.

"Young Master," Sebastian's voice reached him through the darkened room. "You are still awake at such a late hour," he stated softly. The young lord glanced up, his gaze searching the farthest reaches of the darkness beyond for the owner of the voice. Unsurprisingly, his inferior human eyes were unable to locate him.

"Right here, my Lord," Sebastian's voice called to him, much closer than it had been before. The young boy squinted into the darkness, now easily finding the pair of glowing vermillion eyes watching him from the foot of the bed. The demon stood just out of the soft candle lights reach. Just a few steps more and Ciel would have been able to discern his features.

"Afraid to let me see you, demon?" the younger male challenged. Not that Ciel had any real problem with his butler's current position, it was simply that he was at a lack of things to say, and that was unacceptable to the young earl. And though it may be childish, Ciel would take any opportunity presented to him to taunt or challenge the demon that was bound to him.

After all, if Sebastian was one day going to devour his soul, then Ciel felt that it was within his rights to give the demon a hell of a time obtaining it. He refused to be an east meal.

"Of course not, my Lord." Suddenly the demon butler was kneeling right beside the bed, allowing the light of the candelabra to illuminate his black-clad form and bringing him into view. Ciel hadn't even seen the elder male move.

Ciel also knew that his servant would answer any challenge issued with one of his own.

By the smug smirk that pulled at his demon's lips, Ciel knew that Sebastian was aware he had caught his master off guard.

How he wanted to smack that grin right off his face. However, he knew that it was best if he didn't reveal how much that fact irked him.

Normally, the demon made every effort to appear human, but there were rare occurrences, such as now, where the elder male let slip his demonic nature. Otherwise, he only moved like that when he was completely alone or facing down an enemy that endangered Ciel's life and there was no other option.

The simple fact that he was acting thus so freely before his master did not sit well with the young Earl of Phantomhive. The child could see just the tips of the demon's fangs poking out from beneath his upper lip as h smiled. Any other person, child or otherwise, would have been intimidated or even frightened of such a blatant display. After all, with his glowing vermillion eyes and lengthened fangs, his butler _did_ paint a threatening image.

However, he was _not _just any child. He was Ciel Phantomhive, and he would not stand for any disobedience from his servants, human or otherwise.

The sound of flesh striking flesh rang out loud and clear, as the young master of the house had leaned forward and swiftly slapped Sebastian across the face. His palm stung from the force of his strike, though it was worth it to witness the demon's shocked expression.

Sebastian's surprise soon subsided, though, and was replaced with something that Ciel couldn't put a name to. Pleasure, perhaps?

Keeping his gaze locked with his master's the entire time, Sebastian brought his left hand up to his lips, his teeth catching the tip of his middle finger and pulling until the pristine white glove that covered his hand was removed, revealing the symbol of their covenant upon the back of his hand. The glove dropped into his lap without a second thought. The mark of their contract was glowing brightly upon his hand, contrasting with his pale flesh.

Ciel could feel his own mark, a mirror image of his butler's, burning against his discolored iris. He watched, transfixed as the demon lifted his now bare hand to his right cheek, his fingers barely touching the now bleeding cut from where Ciel's nail had cut him.

The dark, ricj liquid of his butler's blood flowed freely upon the elder male's fingers, coating them before Sebastian pulled his hand away, and the wound healed almost instantly before his eyes. Once again, the devil's face was flawless with no evidence of the violence that had just taken place.

Sebastian, still silent, held his hand out to examine, the blood coating the ends of his middle and index fingers, appearing almost black in the low lighting as it ran over his ebony fingernails. Without a moments hesitation, he brought the bloodied digits to his lips, which he parted just enough to expose his lengthened fangs, and touched his tongue to the life-giving liquid. With a hum of satisfaction, he cleaned his index finger of his own blood.

"Would you like a taste, young Master?" the demon asked softly, offering his other bloody finger to the smaller male across from him. The master sneered, knocking his servant's outstretched hand away from him.

"Damn you," he nearly snarled, his marked eye glowing even brighter than before

"Already been done, my Lord," the demon answered. "As have you."

The earl visibly bristled at the devil's words. Normally, he had much better self-control, but it was late and his exhaustion made him more irritable than usual. "Don't compare me to a filthy demon such as yourself."

"Never, my Lord," Sebastian answered. "You are nothing like a demon." No, the boy was too compassionate and good at heart, despite his lust for revenge an the hatred he harbored for his torturers to be considered even close to demonic. Even if he didn't know it. His darker emotions were just a small spot on his otherwise pure soul. However," he continued, "you cannot deny that you have been damned."

"I don't see how," the young Phantomhive scoffed, crossing his arms over his narrow chest.

"How can you not be?" Sebastian inquired. "Your God allowed your parents to be brutally murdered and for you to be taken by their killers and held captive," he started, knowing he was traveling down a dangerous path with the young boy. "He ignored your pleas for mercy while your kidnappers tortured you in ways no other child would have survived. He turned his back on you when they prepared to sacrifice you for their own gain. You would have died," he finished, rising from his kneeling position so that he was not towering over his young contractor.

Ciel's arm shit out, grabbing hold of the butler's tie and using it to pull him down sharply so that they were level once again. The motion was so sudden that Sebastian had to put his arms out, bracing them on either side of his Master's slim hips to keep from tumbling forward onto the boy.

"That may be so," the younger male hissed. "But I am alive now, and that is all that matters." As he spoke, his sweet breath ghosted over the demon's parted lips, giving the butler a small taste of the soul that was promised to him.

"This is true," Sebastian murmured in return. "And do you know why? Because when your _God_ forsake you, _I_ answered your prayers," the demon all but whispered. The boy's beautiful mismatched eyes widened at his servant's words. "Instead of God sending you an avenging angel to your rescue, he left you at the mercy of a demon," he continued. "I slaughtered your enemies, and you promised your soul to me in return for my assisting you achieve your revenge. If you were not already damned before, then you are now. God will have abandoned you forever. He will not have you now."

Their faces were so close now that their breath mingled between them. "I don't need God," the young Earl of Phantomhive stated firmly. He would never say that he _did_ need the demon before him, even though it was very likely that the devil already knew it.

"Indeed not, my Lord. Not when you have a devil on your side." The demon's left hand reached out until his fingers brushed the skin just under his Master's marked eye. "I will be your sword and your shield until the very end," promised the fiend.

"Until the day I die, the day you take my soul," Ciel commanded softly, "you are mine."

At this the demon let out a sudden bark of laughter that was very unlike him before quickly composing himself again. His nails lengthened into deadly claws as he cradled his Master's face in his hand. "Indeed, my young Lord, I am yours, every single part of me. Likewise, _you _are _mine_, and on the day you die I will have you completely," he promised darkly.

The boy belonged to him, ever since he contracted his soul away to the demon he had been his. And until the boy died, on the day Sebastian devoured his soul, there was no chance in hell that the demon would let anyone else have him. Not the Queen, not Lady Elizabeth, and certainly not Death.

The blatantly possessive statement took the young earl bu surprise, and he had to hold himself back from striking his demon a second time. It would do little good, because deep in his heart, Ciel knew that his devil's words were true, and that one day their roles may be reversed. In fact, he thought, that perhaps here, in the confines of his bedroom, they already might have.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fic, and on that note I have seen both seasons of the anime and read only the first four volumes of the manga. So if something here does not match up with anything from the manga that I have not gotten to, then I apologize now, please don't flame me for it. Also, if you do review, try not to tel me any sort of spoilers for the manga O.o_

_So the thing with this is...I don't even know. It was just something that had been buzzing around in my head for the past few weeks while I was working on my muti-chapter fics and I wanted to get it written down before I forgot about it (because I do that)._

_This was originally supposed to be a yoai fic, but I decided to leave it off here and keep it as a oneshot. I'm considering continuing it, either by adding a second and final chapter or by adding a separate oneshot that acts as a sequel. Not sure yet =/ If by some chance you guys want to see more, let me know in a review! Or even if you would prefer it stay the way it is now, shoot me a review anyway, I want to know what you guys think!_

_Anyway, can't wait to hear from you guys!_


End file.
